Drabble Challenge
by dismaynight
Summary: 30 Drabbles. Avengers. Mostly Thor and Loki.
1. Beginning

**A/N: Basically, this is for a random drabble-writing challenge I found on Tumblr. I started posting there and figured I might as well post them here too. Hope you guys like them! Leave your thoughts in a review!**

* * *

In the beginning, it was easy enough. Thor was there to protect him when his plans got him in trouble, and his own cunning saved him when Thor couldn't. Simple. Just like the old days, only with different intentions.

But the longer it went on, the harder it got. Loki wasn't used to endurance. In the past, his quick tongue had brought him out of the fire in a manner of minutes, or he had simply turned to betrayal to get him out of tight spots. Back then it didn't matter who got angry at him. He was on the devil's side, so he expected everyone to hate him, and that made things run much more quickly.

It was the side of the angels that did all the work, he now realized. Being bad meant less rules to follow, less people to care about. But now that his desires had changed, now that he wanted to help his brother and his foster father and the gilded Asgard, everything had to be done perfectly with the least amount of collateral damage possible. Now he had people to _please._

It was difficult. He liked to think that it was worth it in the end, though, to finally right all of his wrongs and repay his life-debt to Thor and to chance. He felt tired at the end of the day, but he felt good.

The hardships were fresh, the difficulties bright and new and exciting. It was a start.


	2. Accusation

"You lied to me, brother."

Loki looked up from his book at long last. Thor was standing in the doorway to his room, arms at his sides and fists clenched. Loki put the book down on the table and turned towards him in the chair.

"You lied to me about reforming," said Thor tensely.

"I did not," Loki returned. He crossed his brows. "Why would you say otherwise?"

Thor took a breath. "You went to the World Tree where Heimdall could not see you. Then suddenly you were in Jotunheim. Next, Helblindi sent word to Odin that precious artifacts had been stolen from his palace, and I find you here reading ancient texts."

"As I've always done, Thor," Loki snapped. "Are you accusing me of stealing artifacts from Jotunheim? Is that what this is?"

"I wish I could say otherwise, brother, but even I can see the events line up."

Loki stared. The problem with being the Liesmith of Asgard was that even when he told the truth, no one knew when to believe him. Even though his deeds spoke only good things of him as of late, a single misunderstanding could twist everything around and make him into the villain again. Yet his only way to make the truth known was through witnesses, and even though Thor hadn't been there in Jotunheim, whatever Thor said about Loki's trip would determine what everyone else said about it. Thor had to know the truth. The trick was breaking through his brother's anger.

"Thor," Loki began. "Since you saved me from the Void, I have spoken nothing but the truth. Heimdall's all-seeing eyes can tell you so. You know this."

Thor stared for a moment, but eventually nodded and stepped into the room.

"Then believe me now, brother," Loki said, lower. "I went into Jotunheim to _inform_ Helblindi of his stolen artifacts."

"What?" said Thor.

"I saw them in the hands of a stranger, walking the streets of Asgard. I knew Odin wouldn't believe me if I told him, so I went directly to the Jotunn king himself. He was only supposed to tell Odin to… _keep an eye out _for them. Perhaps send Asgardians to look and investigate. But I see the giant didn't think to elaborate on the situation."

Thor watched his brother carefully, allowing Loki to watch his changing expressions. He looked apologetic now and bowed his head, as he seemed to nearly deflate. Something in Loki's stomach clenched. "I am sorry, brother," said Thor, "that my first instinct was to blame you. You know that I trust you."

Loki swallowed. Yes, he knew that. He knew it well. Thor was the _only_ person that trusted him. In the past, his blind faith had only led him into trouble when it came to his brother, but now it could be the catalyst for changing Asgard's perceptions of him. Now it was the anchor that kept Loki inspired to lie for the good of people, and not for a selfish agenda.

"Don't worry, Thor," said the smaller figure in the room. "I am used to accusations. Let them come."

Thor creased his brow in worry, but could find no argument against his brother. His shoulders finally lost their tension as he nodded and took his leave of Loki's bedroom.

_Let them come, _Loki thought, _so long as one person still stands behind me._


	3. Restless

The day before he would be crowned as king, Thor couldn't stop fidgetting.

He sat in the chair in Loki's bedroom (it was always _Loki's _bedroom, never Thor's, for when could anyone ever make the man leave his sanctuary except for food or a good bit of mischief?), leaning his elbows on his knees, and twiddling his fingers together. Sometimes he would tap his foot. Then he might lean against the back of the chair, sighing and stretching but never relaxing.

Eventually, Loki just wouldn't have it.

"Thor, _please_," he drawled. "If you are _so intent_ on keeping me from reading, then I must ask you, kindly, to _leave._"

"I apologize, brother," Thor sighed. "I suppose I… don't know what to do with myself."

"Go bother father, then," Loki muttered, turning his eyes back to the text.

Thor didn't hear him. "I would spar with Hogun were mother not so concerned about keeping me in good health for tomorrow."

"Or bother Sif."

"Oh, _tomorrow_," Thor groaned. He stood from the chair and began to pace the room.

Loki huffed in annoyance and slammed the book shut. "What have you to worry about?" he nearly snapped.

"I'm not _worried._"

"Oh, aren't you, though, Thor?" Loki argued. He gestured to his brother's fast pace. "For what other reason would you be so restless? I know that it is an important day, brother, but, really, you must _relax_."

Thor stopped pacing and sighed. "You… are right."

"As usual."

"But what am I to do until then?" Thor asked. "While I am idle, thinking about my - my future as king is all I can do. I am not _worried,_ but…"

"Then why bother thinking about it?" Loki said. "Thor, I would say that it is _healthy_ to be worried about having so much responsibility about to be thrust onto your shoulders. It is natural to be thinking so much on your future and, even, on the future of Asgard."

Thor nodded stiffly.

"But do please find a way to cure this restlessness. Everything will be fine," he said. "Keep telling yourself that."

Thor let out a big breath. "Yes. Right." He began towards the door. "Perhaps I'll share a bottle of mead with Fandral. …Surely he's around somewhere."

"Yes," Loki sighed, picking his book up again, "go."

_You're not the only one who must ready himself for tomorrow._


End file.
